


Пастель

by son_karla



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, зарисовка, эскиз, этюд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: картонным домам





	Пастель

_«мир становится таким голубым и земным по ночам,_  
_когда я, огромный,_  
_тихо сплю в кольце твоих кротких рук»_

  
  
  
– блин, эти твои простыни…   
– а что не так с моими простынями?   
– да они жесткие, как наждачка, у меня, блядь, от них все чешется   
– нежный какой   
– ненавижу твои простыни!   
– а меня?   
– а тебя люблю, а ты?   
– а что я? мне нравятся мои простыни   
– а я?   
– и ты   
– только на твоих поганых простынях…   
– на них – особенно


End file.
